Akatsuki Genius
by J1S4K
Summary: Artemis Fowl never used the term 'Genius' lightly. In fact, he never used it at all, besides when referring to himself alone. However, when cornered by a terrorist group that call themselves the 'Akatsuki', he has no choice but to use it to describe himself. Pain takes interest in the boy, and houses him in exchange for his intellectual skills. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS.


Well, guys, this is a multi-chapter fanfiction that I'm working on. I've had this idea for quite a while, but decided to put it on paper eventually.

Well, dudes, that's the Author's Note.

Enjoy the first chapter, and hang loose.

* * *

Artemis Fowl was completely, utterly sure that he was going completely, utterly mad.

As he sat, tapping his fingers against what he presumed was a birch tree, Butler stood quietly, leaning against the tree that was opposite Artemis. Butler cast occasional anxious glances at his young pupil, who he had no doubt was deep in thought.

"Butler," Artemis started, his voice cool. Butler gave a slight nod of acknowledgement. "I'd like very much to know where we happen to be."

Butler sighed, and shook his head. "I do too, Artemis. I would guess that-"

"Deidara-senpai! Tobi found one, Deidara-senpai!"

Butler started at the sound of a childish voice echoing throughout the forest, and he quickly drew a knife from his boot. Artemis simply looked up, as a short figure clad in a black cloak decorated with clouds burst from a particularly thick piece of shrubbery. The figure had an orange mask covering all but an eye on his face. It was obvious that it was a male.

The 'Tobi' waved his hands wildly in delight. Any newcomer to the scene probably would have thought he was doing the Chicken dance. Artemis raised an eyebrow, and nodded to Butler, a signal to keep alert. Another voice rang out closer to the tree behind Butler.

"If you're lying again, Tobi, You're going to come face to face with my clay, un."

Another figure dropped from a tree, landing gracefully on its feet. As it drew itself up, Artemis could see blond hair drawn back into a ponytail, a half-hidden eye covered by a bang, and the same cloak that Tobi was wearing. The figure, apparently 'Deidara', rose an eyebrow, and a smirk came to his face.

"It's seems you were telling the truth this time, hm."

Tobi bobbed his head wildly. Butler assumed a fighting stance, a cold mask on his face. "I would put that knife down, if I were you," Deidara drawled lazily, running a hand through his hair, making sure to show the mouths of his palms. Both of Artemis's eyebrows raised, though he kept his composure. Butler ignored the peculiar sight.

"Hello," Artemis began, in an attempt to soothe the tension, "We have no plans of hostility." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Tobi had sat down and was beginning to play with the wildflowers. It was obvious Deidara was the more mature of the duo.

Deidara's smirk widened. "If you're not hostile, then tell the mammoth to sheathe his knife." Even though Butler towered over the young adult, Deidara shrugged away the waves of killing intent as if Butler was merely an ant.

Butler hesitated. It was obvious that he wouldn't be able to intimidate the coolly planning Deidara with merely his looks alone. At a nod from Artemis, he returned the knife to his boot, but, kept his fighting stance. It was obvious that the duo was powerful; just how much, he didn't know.

Artemis slowly rose to his feet, and smoothed his hair. "Now, if you would kindly let us know where we are, it would be much appreciated."

Deidara snorted. "You're in Akatsuki territory. That's all you need to know."

Keeping up his cool atmosphere, Artemis, seeming as if he was bored, said, "And what, pray tell, are the Akatsuki?"

Tobi's gaze flicked up at this, and Deidara's eyes widened. "You don't know Akatsuki?" He asked incredulously. Tobi scrambled to his feet.

"Let's say I do," Artemis began. "How about you remind me?"

Deidara resumed his smirk. "We strike terror into the hearts all who oppose us; hunting tailed beasts is our claim to fame."

Artemis nodded, understanding. _So they're a terrorist group, _He thought to himself. _Though what do they mean by tailed beasts? Perhaps wildlife such as rabbits._

He could tell that Butler was thinking the same thing, judging by the way his face hardened.

Artemis tried his hand at a soothing smile that he knew looked no doubt like a grimace. "Well, could you kindly tell us the way out of Akatsuki territory?"

Tobi shook his head, and answered the question for Deidara: "Sorry, Tobi can't do that. Tobi is a good boy! Tobi does what he is told."

Deidara nodded. "Yes. We do what we are told. And we were told to bring you back to base."

Faster than many could see, Butler drew his knife once more. The tension was multiplied exponentially when Tobi and Deidara assumed fighting stances.

Artemis slowly backed away from the scene. He would let Butler handle this, not doubting that his bodyguard should be able to easily take care of the strangely dressed young men. He needed, however, to prepare a strategy; they were in dangerous territory, and they faced the possibility of an ambush at any given time.

Unfortunately for Artemis, he stepped on a twig with a _snap_. Tobi turned sharply, and saw Artemis attempting to get away. "Oh no you don't, tricky little boy!" With speed Artemis had never seen, he appeared behind him and grabbed the lapel of his sweatsuit. Butler watched on in horror as his pupil was piggybacked onto Tobi, and Tobi jumped up on to a tree.

Deidara nodded in Artemis's direction. "Take him back to base, Tobi. I can handle this one."

Artemis made brief eye contact with Butler, and a simple plan was borne; _Defeat Deidara, and rescue Artemis._

* * *

_Finding themselves lost in a forest, Artemis and Butler are approached by two strange indivisuals, with no other option but to fight. Artemis has been kidnapped by Tobi; it's now up to Butler to successfully defeat Deidara, and save his young pupil! Who will win the battle?_

_Find out on the next chapter of Akatsuki Genius!_


End file.
